


Roses wilting in the moonlight

by perach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Technology, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Peter Parker, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Technobabble, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, chitari technology, he isnt worthy, i tried to do tony/pepper in the tags and there was a good 800 ships of just tony x someone, im not naming him, it scared me, more to come - Freeform, tags will come as i work, the villain is unnamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perach/pseuds/perach
Summary: Your cliche Peter-gets-kidnapped-and-it's-because-they-want-shit-from-Tony's fic. And of course, Tony blames it on himself and everyone and their mom worries.





	1. in my laptop as "haha snatched"

**Author's Note:**

> chapter titles = whatever they are on my laptop because haha holy shit they're named random shit

Peter walked out of decathlon practice, and as he glimpsed around to see if he was alone, he saw a figure in the distance. Having to walk the long route, Peter put on music and walked.

Swiftly, his spidey-sense flared. Arms wrapped around his waist and Peter's impulse was to scream, but his mouth was masked with a gloved hand. Peter tried to kick at the guy's legs and scratch and punch and just do whatever he could. Fighting did nothing, though. His heart was pounding so fast. He had to get free and run. Trying to grab for his phone to call Tony, Peter felt something injected into his neck and he fought before sleep overcame his senses. Peter kept trying until he was thrown into the back of a car, someone grabbing his wrists and tying them over his head with some very worn material. He kept trying to stay vigilant. Peter kicked the door as hard as he could. With his strength, tried to kick the window out, but his foot ended up doing little damage to the glass.

The blows slowly came weaker, the energy dissipating from him. Even his metabolism couldn't burn through it. 

 

///

 

Tony was in the compound tinkering. He was just brainstorming ideas for the new suit, and maybe some for Peter. He had a busy meeting tomorrow and he knew Pepper would be running it, not him. Frankly, he shouldn't have to go to those anymore. He's not even the owner. Anyway, while finishing up, he got a text.

 

AUNT HOTTIE  
-Is Peter there? He hasn't come home from decathlon practice and isn't answering his phone. He'd left his backpack in the street again. I checked his locations and found it. Tony, I'm worried.

TONY  
-He's not here, but he's probably just at his friend's. I'll get in contact with him, all right?

AUNT HOTTIE  
-Thank you

 

Tony called Ned, and then MJ. Peter wasn't with either. He wasn't in the suit. Maybe it was just one of those teenager moods, right? May would find him, it'd be fine.  
Hopefully.

 

//

 

Peter awoke bent on the cold ground, his wrists tied tightly around a pole. Peter tried to break the restraints but he couldn't. He looked up at the captive- vibranium. The color drained Peter's face. Did they know about his strength? He was in the middle of a room, across from him an askew desk. The table had headphones on them. Peter's jacket was stripped from him and he was left in his sweater and jeans. His backpack was nowhere to be found. A door opened and closed.

"Do you want to know what I have?" A gruff voice asked. Peter was so fucking scared. Footsteps echoed and suddenly something was wrapped over his eyes. More treads and such and then the headphones were set on his head. Two beeps- one of most likely a camera, and one of something else, he didn't know what, but the second was loud and in the headphones.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching in his ears. That's all he could hear. Screams left his lips, pain racking his head. Peter couldn't reconcile what as going on. Everything hurt. A seizure wracked his body, the screeching in his ears not stopping. 

Pain bounced around his cerebellum, making it ache. He kept screaming. Overtaking all his senses was one word he could come to. Hurt.  
Everything hurt so bad. He wanted it to end. Stop hurting stop hurting stophurtingstophurtingstophurting-

The screech came to a halting stop and Peter's breathing was ragged and shallow. He felt like he was going to hurl. 

"Say hi to Mr. Iron Man." The surly voice spoke.

"Miss...Mister Star'?" Peter asked, disoriented and in pain. Tears softened across the sleep mask.

"See, he's right here. I haven't hurt him."

Peter's brain blocked out the rest, as the ringing in his ears was starting to drive him insane. Peter let out a noise of protest (against what exactly, he didn't know) which he earned a lively slap across the face. A shriek escaped his troubled lips, which quivered in pain.

"He's certainly a little bitch, you must really like this one. He'll know what it's like to be close to someone like the Tony Stark."

"Mister Stark, Mister Stark please help-" Peter's panic made him speak before thinking, which he earned a foot pressing on his chest. Suddenly there was searing pain in his side. 

The guy had sliced a deep injury in his hip, ripping a hole in the sweater. Peter let out a cry, energy draining him once more. 

"See what you're doing to him? He's too mouthy. You should've taught him to keep quiet. Our demands will be emailed to you, and every day you don't respond, he will hurt worse. So much that one day he'll fear you, Stark." And then something clattered against the desk, most likely the phone. "You and Stark are close, right, little guy?" The man pressed onto the wound that had already started to mend, but not quick enough to raise suspicion. Peter forced out a pained whimper. "It's cute, how naive you are to him. One day you'll know who your little daddy really is."

"Y-You're revolting." Peter spat.

"Beleive that all you want, kid. You're not leaving until your little Daddy gives me what I want."

"Let me go." Peter pleaded/demanded. Whether it was one or the other, Peter couldn't tell.

"I'm not done with you, kiddo. You have lots to learn about your mentor." The man's voice got quieter as footsteps got quieter and Peter assumed he was leaving. The mask was torn from his face.

Peter wanted to see his mentor, his aunt, hell, he just wanted to get out. He'd take seeing Flash right now. He felt so scared and so stupid for not fighting back. He kept trying to break free and break the pole. The vibranium cuffs.

Peter was hyperventilating, wasn't he? He couldn't breathe. He kept trying to fight free but it wasn't working. Tears dripped down his face. He looked around. A camera was on, the red light indicating that it was recording. "Please." He just hoped someone was seeing it. Someone was watching, right?He hoped and wished and prayed. He looked at his wound which was slowly mending. Peter closed his eyes, leaning back against the cold pole he was tied to. Tears ran cold after they left his eyes and dripped down his pale cheeks. He was so cold, shivering. Peter used the best he could and kicked the camera's stand as hard as he could and it was sent flying, smashing against the wall. Camera pieces flew through the air and broke. Peter curled up to avoid being hit in the face. 

"You shit!" The guy grabbed Peter and he finally got to see his face. He was scruffy and tough, black hair and a scar down his face. He grabbed something out of his pocket and injected it into Peter's neck, making him scream.

 

///

 

Tony was getting worried. He hadn't heard from the kid in a while. He'd asked FRIDAY, Karen, everyone. But he was a Stark, so he just shoved the anxieties down. 

Tony was in a meeting that he was just begging to get out of. Pepper was leading it and Tony was just there. He had to be, even though he wasn't even CEO. 

"Boss, your phone's ringing." FRIDAY alerted from his glasses.

"FRI, I'm in a meet-"

"They've called eight times." 

"Okay, then. Pep, I'm gonna step out-"

"No, Tony, sit down-"

"Okay, thanks." And Tony stepped out. "FRI, answer it."

A gruff voice replaced the soothing one. "Ah, Stark. You have finally answered my call."

"Who is this?"

"I have something I think you would like. I will email you pictures. Do not delay to answer my demands."

"Demands? Why would I give a fuck about what you have?"

"Do you want to know what I have?"

"What? A watch of mine?" He let out a laugh. The phone was put on speaker. "Okay, you gonna tell me what I need to answer your demands for?" Suddenly there was screaming. It was in the background, but still there. Tony jumped. "Who is that?!"

"You already know."

"Tell me who the fuck that is!"

"Give him a moment." It sounded like the person was throwing up or just groaning. Tony was scared. It couldn't be Peter, could it? He kept hoping it wasn't. After a minute the groans stopped. 

"Don't you dare hurt him," Tony warned.

"Say hi to Iron Man." The dude sneered.

"Miss...Mister Star'?" Peter's sweet voice asked. Tony's heart broke. Peter was hurt.

"See, he's right here. I haven't hurt him." The guy responded.

"I swear to god, I'll kill you! Let him go!"

"Do as I command, I will."

"I'll kill you and your family! If you hurt him, I swear. What have you done to him?!"

"Just a little sleep drugs, little audible seizures."

"What?! You're actually crazy!"

"I know. I know about your little bitch."

"Do not call him that!"

"He's certainly a little bitch, you must really like this one. He'll know what it's like to be close to someone like the Tony Stark." And suddenly the line cut off. Tony rushed into the meeting.

"Pepper, we need to go."

"Tony, sit down-"

"Someone's kidnapped Peter." He said breathlessly.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep her businesswoman facade on.

"Someone grabbed Peter on the street and now he's kidnapped, Pepper! How much more do I need to fucking say?!" He shouted, rushing out down to his lab. "FRIDAY-"

"You shouldn't speak to her like that, boss."

"I know, I know, I'm going to fix it later- Peter's missing, someone grabbed him. Tell May to get down here, tell Rhodey to get down here, and trace my last phone call."

"I can't trace it, boss."

"What?! Why?!"

"He has some chitari technology blocking it."

"Fuck- fuck fuck fuck!"

"Rhodey is in your lab waiting."

Tony rushed in. Rhodey looked concerned, trying to slow him down to stop his speedwalking to his desk. "Hey, Tones, what do you need me for-"

"Some guy kidnapped Peter and it's my fault."

"What?"

"Some guy grabbed Peter off the street because of me! He wants things from me!" Tony was so stressed and pissed off.

"Okay, Tony, calm down, sit down. We'll find him."

"Okay. Okay." Tony took deep breaths. "FRIDAY, track the call."

"Boss, I already told you, I can't. Chitari tech's blocking it."

"Has he emailed me?"

"Yes, with a clip of a video." Tony sat down and hit play as Pepper ran her hands over his shoulders.

Peter's face looked so scared. He had headphones on and some eye mask shit. A dude's hand clicked something on the side of Peter's headphones and suddenly Peter was screaming. In pain. Tony's heart shattered watching Peter scream in pain. He could hear their conversation going on. Peter's screaming died down and Tony panicked as Peter jerked around. The minutes ticked by until the man tore off the mask and walked away. Peter looked into the camera, making Tony's heart drop. His pleas for help made Tony want to sob. He closed the video before it ended. "We need to find him. FRIDAY, where was the video taken?"

"I'm working on it."

"Fuck, guys, let's find him." Tony seethed, stressed. "FRI, tell May we're working."

"She's almost here," Pepper answered.

"Fuck, she's gonna kill me, isn't she?" 

"Most likely." Rhodes sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Well, find him before she kills me."


	2. on my laptop as "im tired eat my ass i just ate waffles" bc i ate waffles when i started this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonys freaking out  
> peters hurt  
> theres no end in sight  
> (jk i have a small plan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu dont yell at me for this  
> my friend loki did  
> they betaread this  
> thank you loki  
> where would i be w/o u

Peter opened his eyes and before he could even breathe, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged across uncomfortable tile away from the room he was previously in. It was obviously later since the windows that were high up poured moonlight. Peter let out a groan and there was another beep of a camera.

"Your daddy took too long." Peter was hauled to his feet. Water was running in a shitty sink. Peter let out a groan, drugs still coursing through his body. He wasn't properly awake yet. Groggy. That was a good word to describe him. The back of his hair was grabbed and suddenly his head was dunked into the water. 

That woke Peter up.

Peter fought to breathe. He's going to kill me, isn't he? Peter thought to himself. He's going too far, isn't he? Eventually, the oxygen left him and Peter's muscles relaxed, but his brain snapped back to focus and he pulled himself out, overpowering the man and falling. Peter opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor, still with his wrists tied. He kept trying to break free. He scrambled to his feet with little balance. The guy grabbed him around his waist before he could jump onto the ceiling. 

"Let me go, let me go!" He screamed, just wanting someone to hear him. Tony, May, the police, anyone.  
He ran into the room he was previously in and saw the windows. He jumped up and clung to the wall with his feet, still locked (obviously). The man yelled and grabbed his waist. "I got you now, Spidey-boy!" He screamed. Peter kicked him off and jumped up to the windows before his ankle was grabbed. Peter tried to kick him off before the guy pulled out a switchblade and stabbed it into his ankle. Peter screamed and let go of the ledge, falling to the ground. Something was injected to his neck and Peter kicked the guy the best he could before his limbs felt heavy and like a stone. Peter fought and kicked at him and struggled. He eventually was sedated enough to be unmoving but still awake. His wrists were uncuffed and he groaned, not able to move much. He was dragged somewhere, still barely awake. He was put into a wooden chair that the guy had dragged up. His arms and legs were strapped and Peter struggled. They kept digging into his skin and he kept struggling once he was more conscious. He groaned still as the camera beeped. 

"Say hi to your daddy. This little spider-guy tried to fight me, eh?"

"Let me go," Peter spoke. His metabolism was shit and was starving. He hadn't eaten in a day, which basically was three days to a normal person. He was shaky and just wanted to leave.

"We aren't done here." The guy had the switchblade again and immediately stabbed it into his arm, making Peter scream and struggle. "Good thing I got vibranium just for you. Cost me a pinch, didn't it? Ah, but worth it anyway. Just good that you won't be able to get out, huh?" Peter kept struggling, anxiety creeping up. Pain shot through him. "Yeah, this one's a fighter." He yanked the blade out, making Peter cry out in pain. "Maybe next time we go to some more vital organs?" He suddenly stabbed Peter in the shoulder, making him scream. "It'll be fun, won't it? Let's just hope he answers before I get too bored, and let's hope nothing happens off-camera." And the camera beeped off.

 

///

 

Tony hadn't slept, showered, or anything. He didn't get up from his desk. He did all the analyzing he could, tracing whatever he could, just... everything. He couldn't do anything. He was so helpless. He had his head in his hands when his phone, laptop, and Friday emitted a ping sound that he ordered them to when he got an email from the same address. He immediately clicked on the video.

Seeing Peter in pain broke his heart. He looked like he was quivering and looked mad at the same time. He kept struggling in the chair and it was obvious the guy knew Peter was Spider-Man, or he wouldn't be fucking stabbing him like it was nothing. But his wounds weren't stopping the blood like they usually would, which scared Tony that he wasn't eating or anything. But why would the guy? 

"Rhodey, new video."

"Colonel Rhodes is asleep in his bedroom."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's currently 5:28 AM."

"Oh, fuck. Can you trace this video?"

"Sorry, boss. I'm trying my best."

"Thanks, FRI."

Pepper came down in her pajamas, running her hands over Tony's shoulders the way she did. "FRIDAY woke me."

"I got a new video."

"Mm. Have you slept?"

"No."

"Tony." She chided. "What's in the video?"

"He's decided to torture him." Tony sighed. "We need to find him, Pep."

"Boss, there's more than just a video." 

Tony snapped his head up. "What?" He scrolled down.

 

8 HRS  
PAY UP OR WE GO PUBLIC OF HIM  
R.I.P SPIDER

 

"Fuck!" Tony hissed. 

"The live stream may be traceable, right?"

"The chitari technology seems harder to work if it's automatically uploaded when recording instead of locking." FRIDAY beeped.

"Fuck. I don't want to wait. I want to get him tracked."

"Tony, why don't you sleep for a few hours and shower. I and Rhodey will watch it, okay?"

"No, Pepper I need to-"

"When you get Peter, I think he'd like you awake for when you're there." She, of course, used the Peter card.

"I- okay. Okay. Okay."

"Thank you." She seemed satisfied with Tony getting up to go shower.

Tony had slept for six hours, showered, and eaten. Sitting at his desk as he sipped his coffee. He glanced at the time and panic suddenly killed him. "PEPPER, RHODEY!"

The two were in the workshop not too long after, and suddenly he was emailed a link. Tony quickly clicked on the (most likely virus-infested) link and waited for it to load.

Peter was strapped to the chair, legs to the legs and arms to the arms. Fear was in his eyes and his face seemed paler. Blood stained his sweater and didn't seem like there was much healing going on.

"Hello, Stark." A disembodied voice spoke. "Let's get started, now, why don't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol   
> igs:  
> @samisdumb.thanks  
> @tomholland.hearteyes  
> dm me if you want to scream in my face thatd be stupid and funny as fuck


	3. "i have a butterfly sticker on my face rn yall this shit is lit". i need better names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre finally getting through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, next one will be very fluffy

Peter hadn't slept the entire day. Whenever he tried to, the guy would blast the noise and it would wake him up for a while. He was running on little food. How many days had it been? Almost three? So basically a week and a half since he'd last eaten anything. He was sick and shaky and wanted to vomit. He felt like his stomach was doing flipflops. He was dizzy and lightheaded all the time and he wanted to cry. He wanted to go home and hug his aunt and never let go. He missed her. Would he ever see her again? Or Tony? Would he die here from starvation? Dehydration?

"Oh, Spidey-Boy!"  
Peter let out a whimper. No, no more. He kept trying to break the chains but the man slapped him. Everything hurt. He wanted to vomit and he felt so hazy and so tired. He kept trying to break free but his energy was drained. He had nothing to do. No powers, nothing. He was quaky whenever he tried to move. He was gonna vomit. He knew it. 

"Let's take care of you, hm?" The guy grinned.

"No, please.."

"Let's have some fun before we call your little Iron Man, spidey-boy."

 

///

 

Tony was encrypting and decrypting and encoding and decoding all he could as the guy kept recording. Peter seemed out of it, but still conscious.

"We're gonna have some fun, aren't we? My guys compiled a fun little list.."

"Don't you dare." Tony knew nobody could hear him on the other side, but he yelled at his monitor anyway.

"We're gonna mess with his pretty little head, aren't we? He hasn't had much sleep or to eat lately, so we're gonna take this pretty slow." The guy came over to the camera, clicking something and suddenly he was viewing a security cam, and all the lines of code changed as the camera changed, making it harder for Tony to find out where his fucking kid was. 

The guy dragged Peter in, still strapped to the shitty wooden chair and dropped there. The guy left and when the door closed it was loud, the door probably made of metal. Suddenly there was blasting of alarms and red lights flicked on and off.

Peter immediately flinched and fought to break free, much more awake now. He fought in jerking movements as the sound blast. It suddenly stopped and Peter's head dropped, but not too far forward. Tony's heart broke. He had to find him, he had to. Rhodey flinched when the sound started again, along with Peter's fucking screaming. 

This kid was fourteen- fifteen, whatever- but he was still a fucking kid! He may have superpowers and whatever and can crawl on walls, but he's still a teenager! He should be joking around with his friends and staying out too late and getting acne and being a teenager, not this. Not being tortured to tears. Not having to fear for his fucking life. After this, Tony was never going to let him go Spider-Manning or missions ever again. Just being a teenager for at least ten years. Let him be a fucking kid.

Okay, maybe Tony was a little overprotective. Maybe not that far. But he just wanted to keep him safe.

This guy, he was going to pay. He wasn't going to jail, he was gonna kill him. Or he's never gonna see his family. Jail time up into the triple digits. Make him pay.

Tony kept working, shoulders tense. He glanced over at the screen, they were still in the blast room. The blasting had stopped, though. The guy returned and suddenly he had put something into Peter's arm. Peter screamed in pain. He kept trying to move, tears on the poor boy's face. Wounds were still on Peter, but slowly scabbing over. He looked like he hadn't eaten. Suddenly he wrapped something around one of the arms of the chair, the opposite that got stabbed and slowly pulled on it harder. Peter sounded so scared and so upset. 

Tony couldn't bear to watch. He looked back to the code before the screaming stopped and there was a blunt thud. Something clattered against the floor and Tony snapped up. He didn't know what had happened before, but all he knew that Peter's arm wasn't sticking out the right way. Peter fought at the restraints, one of them denting free. Suddenly the guy dashed out and there was a blast of sound and Peter clasped one ear with a free hand.

"Fuck, FRIDAY, come on, work!"

"I'm doing my best, boss." 

Tony kept trying to find anything. Rhodey was looking for recently closed down mental institutions.

Tony's head fell into his hands. The perfect time to take a break. There was crackling in reception and he looked up. It was a soundproof mental-hospital room. Peter was thrown into the room, hands clasped over his ears. He wasn't in the chair anymore. He was just curled up on the ground with his hands over his ears. 

"It's a rundown mental facility," Rhodey spoke. "I think it's not in New York, though..."

"Get the med bay prepped."

"What?"

"I've almost cracked it, I swear. I fucking had it!" Tony screamed.

"Tones, calm down."

"I was this fucking close, Rhodes!" 

"Tony!" Rhodey slammed his hands on the table. "This isn't time for you to blow up and scream! You're saying you can't do anything but you can, and you know it! So sit down or go eat something!"

Tony threw himself into the chair. The billionaire was almost done. "Come on, come on come on." He hit ENTER and FRIDAY spoke.

"Sir, he's in the recently closed, soon to demolish Olympia Washington Institute."

"Washington- Washington- Fuck! Rhodey, get the hospital bay ready. Now. FRIDAY, suit!" He ran over to the launch pad and the suit formed around him. "Get med-bay on a plane, jet, whatever. Fast."

"On it."

Tony blasted out to the institution. He had to get Peter. Fast.

Tony went as fast as he could in the suit. Fuel was jacked and he knew that, but he just had to get there fast. His suit wouldn't be able to handle the way back, he knew it. The plane wouldn't be able to get there fast enough, even if they cut it in half. Tony was going to have to carry him, wasn't he? Something. Something. He had to find a way. He wasn't going to lose his kid. He couldn't. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word 'decoding' is all the fuckery i know.


	4. "whips and nae naes into sokovia"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peters found and safe, gotta give y'all some fluff to make up for all the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry yall for all the angst. heres the last chapter babey!

Tony saw it incoming and dropped the fuel, coming through the window. "PETER!" He shouted. There was screaming from the inside and Tony rushed to it before it quickly stopped. The guy was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Peter, oh, Peter. Tony's expression softened when he saw him. He was on the ground, curled up with his hands cuffed behind his back. Panic replaced sorrow when he saw the blood pouring out of him. He grabbed him quickly. "Underoos? Come on, kid- answer me-" 

But he didn't. Peter was out. Tony found the source of the blood and covered it with his iron-clad hand, trying to stop the blood. Panic ran through his veins. His kid had to be alive. "FRI, read vitals. Now."

"Heartbeat detected."

"Okay, okay, how fast can I go with this fuel?"

"You can get to the compound in two hours."

"Fuck, where's the jet?"

"It's been canceled."

"Okay, okay." He lifted Peter's limp body. "Get me to the compound as fast as possible."

"Okay, boss."

"Get the med bay on the line."

"Yes, boss. Dialing."

"Tony?" Cho asked.

"I have the kid- he's- he's bleeding, he's not awake, we're almost there." He was going as fast as he could. He knew he'd fall or something-

"Backup fuel engaged."

"Goddammit, I always forget." Tony hissed, kicking himself. Well, maybe that was a good thing. Wouldn't want to overuse it and rely on backup, or something. The wind ran through Peter's curls. He was in the ripped up shirt and jeans, leaking blood. Peter let a pained whimper leave his lips. 

Tony kept going with no more input from Peter. He landed and doctors immediately took him. They went to work on his small body. On that table, he didn't look like Spider-Man. Peter looked like the 15-year-old kid he was. Not a kid who could stop a bus with his bare hands. A kid who should be out with his friends and not studying when he was supposed to. But fate had other ideas, didn't it?

Tony pressed call. "May-"

"Where's Peter?!"

"He's here, he's going into surgery and stuff-"

"He's at the med bay?!"

"Yeah, M-" She hung up. Of course. In two minutes May was there, fuming. "Stark, why is my kid getting kidnapped?! It's not because he's... enhanced?"

"No, no, I think they just wanted something out of me." Tony sank into the nearest chair, his head in his hands. 

"What?!"

"I don't know. I just... I'm sorry, May." Watching May's expression soften broke Tony's heart. She sat next to him.

"He's your kid too." May sighed.

"I'm not a responsible guardian, that's for sure. Guardian, father... whatever I am, I failed him."

"Tony, you can't blame yourself."

Tony held back the bite of 'too late'.

 

Peter was in his apartment. What had happened? Did he dream of being kidnapped..? It felt so real. After getting out of bed and throwing open his bedroom door, he saw only blackness. He felt hands grabbing his arms and torso and pulling him in when there was nothing there. What was going on?  
"Where's Spider-Man?" A few new-york goers asked. There were more questions of where the masked vigilante lived, even some newscaster voices. 

But Peter didn't see anything but darkness.

"Why did he fail us?" A few little kids asked. What was that supposed to mean?

"My daughter's life was thrown upside down," Adrian spoke. Peter was just mostly scared. "And my life has become hell because of Spider-Man."

"He failed to save me," Ben spoke.

"You hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do." A pause. "No thanks to you." Another pause. "I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid."

No, not that, not again. He'd been working on not being such a fuck up, and now this? 

"-And I wanted you to be better."

 

Peter's eyes opened and he thrashed to sit up, hands keeping him down. He screamed but he had a mask over his face. 

"Keep him down!"

"Anesthesia, stat!"

There was clashing of a cart and Peter kept struggling. The room had doctors and nurses trying to keep him on the bed but he wanted out. He wanted off. A wrangled scream left his lips once more. Crying out, Peter just wanted to get out of the wrath of the hands. The room's lights turned off and his arms felt heavier and he kicked out, knocking another cart of supplies over. Succumbing to sleep, Peter's body was still once more.

 

Tony was finally allowed to shove past all the nurses to his kid. He'd heard what had happened in surgery and it scared the fuck out of him. He rushed inside to see Peter calm on the bed, perspiration on his face from the recent panic. 

Peter had his arm in a cast (which he informed had to be rebroken since it had healed the wrong way, and that was what had woken him up most likely), fading bruises all over his body, and soundproof headphones over his ears. Drying tears lied on his cheeks. May rushed in, stopped by a doctor. "Try not to wake him, let him rest."

"I'll try." She murmured, sitting in the chair next to the bed and held Peter's hand tightly. Tony stayed in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

May had gone up to the compound guest room to sleep and Tony had taken her place, working on his StarkPad with one hand in Peter's. There was stirring and Peter let out a groan, sitting up.

"Hey, hey, woah, kid-" He gently pushed him back down. He started to pull off the headphones and moved them to his shoulders. "Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Mhmmhm?" Peter whimpered. "Where..."

"You're in the med bay. You're safe, okay? The guy's in custody." He would be. Tony just... had to find him first. "You're gonna be alright."

"May?" He gasped out.

"Hey, hey, don't try to overwork yourself, she's in the guest room. Want me to go get her?" Peter shook his head. "Okay, get some rest."

"Can't sleep. Nightmare."

"Is that why you woke up earlier at the OR?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Yeah, you get some rest, okay?"

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, you had a few seizures I think."

Pete groaned, his head falling onto the pillow. "'M sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Hey, hey, don't be sorry. It's not your fault, just get some rest."

"Will you be here when I get back?" The puppy eyes canceled out the raspy voice and the whole combo made Tony's will say yes. 

"Of course, kiddo." He ruffled his hair. "All night."

"Mm." Peter rested and closed his eyes, sleep taking him fast. Tony didn't sleep at all. He worked in the dark, trying not to wake Peter.  
At a surprisingly earlier than usual hour, Tony fell asleep.

 

Peter opened his eyes. Everything felt so groggy and cloudy. He looked around to see May next to him on one side reading her book and Tony on the other, working on his tablet. Peter sat up, startling the two of them.

"Peter, hey, kid, take it slow-"

"Mm." Peter hummed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately instead of speaking. Enveloped in a hug by his aunt, (who kept spewing how worried she was and how much she missed him), Peter finally felt comfortable. He hugged her back, his head foggy. His arm was in a cast and he had healing cuts. His head was pounding, it felt like it was turning to soup like it did when the loud noises were in his face. Tony set a cup of water in Peter's hands and he drank it, rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" May asked.

"Good." The teen murmured, rubbing his eyes. "When do I get out?"

"Not for a few days, honey. You have to let your body heal."

"Yeah, mm." Peter was so tired. 

"You should get some rest, you know."

"Yeah." Peter took another sip.

Tony set the cup aside and let him sleep.

 

Peter opened his eyes. He was alone, but nothing was hooked up to him. He got up and walked out to the hall. Looking down at himself, he found that he was in his suit? "Hello?" Nobody answered. "FRIDAY, where is everyone?" No response. "FRIDAY?" He kept walking. The place looked deserted. A TV was at the end of the hall. He walked down and it was the news.

The television looked brand new, but the rest of the med bay looked old, deserted, everything layered in a thick coat of dust. Peter was the only one there, apparently. The new speakers spoke of the worst.

"The ferry has now split in two with New York's very own Spider-Man working to fix it." The whole showdown went in front of his eyes and Peter was unmoving, watched.

"I want the suit." A voice spoke. Not from the TV. Peter quickly turned around but something had grabbed his ankles and crashed to the rusty old floor. There was crumbling coming from the ceiling and crushing on him. Peter screamed, trying to get it off him but he felt so powerless. He had no strength. He couldn't get it off. 

Peter was going to die underneath the crumble like he should have when Toomes fought him. Shaking, crying out for anyone to save him, Peter's strength withered away like a flower in a fire. Peter's drowning cries for help slowly died out. He felt the rocks crush his body as his voice gave out, unable to yell for anyone, anyone at all to save him.

Did he die?

 

Tony's sleep (which he'd been doing more than usual, thank you very much- he deserved a medal for this) was abruptly interrupted by a fucking scream. 

That sure woke him up. 

Peter sat up abruptly when Tony opened his eyes and Tony couldn't tell what was going on, but at his best guess, he'd assume Peter was trying to get the IVs and machines off him. Tony quickly grabbed the boy's arms, which he could surprisingly semi-keep hold of. The boy could stop a car pummeling towards a train at 80 miles per hour with his bare hands and Tony just stopped his thrashing. He didn't even have the suit on. 

Peter's breathing was erratic and he seemed in a state of panic. Tony held his shoulders. "Hey, hey, kid, I want you to breathe with me, okay?" Fuck. Oh fuck. "I'm here."

Peter was shaking like a leaf. "I was- I was still under the building-"

"Hey, hey, Peter, you're here. You're here with me. You're here. It's alright, alright?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's abdomen, his ear against his chest, listening to the heartbeat. Tony hesitated but rested one hand on his back, the other in his hair. He just wanted the boy to calm down. It was new to him, hugging a kid like this. Tony just ran his hands through Peter's curls, trying to get the boy to calm down because Christ, this felt like a lot. For both of them.

Eventually calm, Peter took a deep breath.

"You feeling better?" Tony asked, still slightly worried about the whole outburst. He made a mental note to ask about the nightmares later.

"Y-Yeah." He let go of Tony, looking ashamed of himself.

"Good. You should sleep. It's like, what, three? But then again, you teenagers are always up that late, huh?" Tony sat back in his chair. 

"You sound so old. Uhm, can you just... talk?"

"Yeah, of course, kiddo. So when they release you, you're gonna stay in the compound with me for a while, and stuff. I've added some things to your suit, and I'm thinking of working on nanotech? Easier to come from. Maybe web shooters you can wear all the time and they would pop out, sort of like you already have, but something even more discreet."

"Mm. I'd like that."

"I'd hope so."

 

Recovery was pretty smooth after that. Tony was there more and more, and the two were close. Peter was in the compound for a while, along with May. He'd been having more nightmares but soon enough they slowly stopped and Peter's life went back to normal. He'd just told everyone he was sick with the flue.

As for the kidnapper, Tony made sure he was locked up for a long long long time.

Nobody would mess with his kid.

Not Tony's.

Not Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! if you liked it- thank you so much for reading!!! leave a comment or smnthn  
> if u wanna yell at me heres my socials  
> insta: samisdumb.thanks   
> insta: tomholland.hearteyes  
> twitter: samisdumbthanks

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, my writing schedule is shit so... idk when ill post next. wish me luck.
> 
> tonys nicer to pepper next chapter hes v sorry as am i but #ironstrange  
> posted w/o preview
> 
> tumblr: perach-ao3


End file.
